The present invention relates to an aligner.
The photolithography method has been recently employed to produce the printed circuit works, wherein the negatives of circuit patterns to be formed are used so as to be projectingly exposed so that the circuit patterns may be printed to the works by way of photo-etching.
At the time of exposure, it is required to exactly align the film-mask and the work. Normally the work is secured to a mount by way of vacuum suction or the like. The film-mask and the work are oppositely positioned with a space of approximately 0.5 mm being provided therebetween, and then the work and the film-mask are aligned while these are photographically treated.
Although the film-mask and the work may be exactly aligned with each other with a space being provided therebetween, it may happen that the film-mask and the work will positionally displace with each other when the film-mask and the work are closely contacted at the time of exposure. This will often raise a problem of producing the products of inferior quality.
It is an object of the invention to provide an aligner for eliminating the defect or disadvantage of the prior art as mentioned above.